Midnight In Manhattan
by CerberusProject
Summary: What started as a Tumblr conversation turned into a small fanfiction. After a rather risque conversation, Thor finds a visitor at his window. Thor/Loki. Intersexed Loki. Not for those under 18. Plz R


After a rather risque conversation, Thor finds a visitor at his window.

* * *

Started as a Tumblr RP between D and myself. For original context post/28020660652/whereforartthoubrother-frost-and-lightning

* * *

His room was sparsely decorated, even by dormitory standards. Steve would often comment on the bleakness of his room, even going as far as to offer a few furnishings from his own room. But Thor saw no need to decorate a temporary abode; his home was on Asgard, and as soon as he could find his brother, that was where he would go.

The Stark Laptop that was given to him by Tony was helpful in this endeavor. After harnessing the power of the internet site dubbed "Google", he was able to track down another such site called "Tumblr" from there it was only a matter of time until he tracked down his brother. Oddly enough, there were many impersonators of the God of Mischief, being something of a celebrity. There were even others of himself. Once he had found the one he was sure was the real deal, he had Tony and Steve assist him in communicating with him using the "blog" site.

Now it had come to this; with Loki in heat and somehow not far from him at all. Thor could not help but curse himself for not realizing sooner. Loki had been this close the entire time and he had not realized it? Or was it that his brother had set out for him personally, knowing his location and seeing to pursuing him of his own accord?

He hoped that this encounter would lead to Loki coming to his senses, and perhaps then he could persuade his beloved brother to return with him to Asgard. He would no longer be pursued by S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers, and they in turn would be satisfied that an enemy would no longer be in their hair. A win-win situation.

Once communication was established and Loki had made his locale (and his intentions) very clear, he went to unlock the window that lead to the balcony. Hopefully everyone else would be occupied and not take notice of their enemy entering their stronghold…

Time past, too long in fact. Was Loki actually coming? Had it been a rouse all along? As these thoughts began to seep into Thor's mind the window slowly opened. Excitement rushed through him, only to have him rewarded with nothing. Loki was not there, not yet. Lights suddenly went dim before flickering out entirely. And outage? No. Impossible. Stark Tower was self-sustaining for at least another few months. Then what?

But, ah… There. He felt it. The cool yet all-consuming blanket of calming energy that was Loki's aura. He could feel him there now, knew it to be him. He had wanted to set the atmosphere, do this under his terms and now he was here.

"Hello, Brother…" he heard from somewhere behind just seconds before feeling those wonderfully familiar long, lithe arms wrap around his waist from behind. Loki's body was pressed against his back a moment later, head resting on the back of his neck. He was cuddling him, holding him like a lover lost and a brother found. "I missed you."

Thor did not know whether he wanted to whirl around and haul Loki away then, or take his time and enjoy the moment. How long had it been? Months, and though such an insignificant amount of time was nothing for an Aesir such as himself, it felt like eons to him all the same. It was the effect of staying on Midgard, not being in the eternal presence of the gilded trees of Idunn. He was eternal here, and eternally restless.

The man allowed himself to relax, not thinking for even a moment that his brother would dare attack him here. The base was monitored, and if he were to yell, someone would hear and soon Loki would have the entirety of the Avengers on his back, ready to take his eyes out with an arrow if need be. Or at least, that was what Clint wanted.

With a sigh he slowly turned his head, bringing his hands up to grasp Loki's. "And I, you, brother… I have been searching for you." He kept his voice quiet, as if speaking in anything more voluble than a whisper would ruin the moment. "Why did you not come? All this time…"

Something Loki was thankful for. Thor could be thoughtful when he wanted to be, and this moment was too perfect to waste. Loki let the tension build just the slightest before he would respond, quiet as his brother. "I didn't want to," he said, rather plainly at that, as if telling the time. 'It's half past eleven. Just thought I'd pop in for a screw'. "You do so have a tendency to disrupt my plans."

"And just what are those plans, Loki?" Finally the man turned to face him, but did not break the embrace. Instead, Thor gazed down at him, a mix of worry, sorrow, and curiosity in his icy blue gaze. "Is the destruction of this land really such a priority for you, the would-be King of Asgard?"

Loki bristled; Thor would feel him tense against his back. In but moments Thor was certain he'd be attacked. As the silence dragged on so did the tension, mounting until Loki finally spoke. Surprisingly, he didn't seem as angry as Thor would have expected. Mildly snippy at best. "I didn't come here to fight, Thor. Do not start one."

"I do not threaten." Thor defended, pulling away so he may gaze upon his brother once more. "I was simply curious… You've yet to tell me why you insist on staying away from me when I could offer you protection." And he would, no matter the realm they were in, should his brother accept it.

"What if I do not want it?" It was a well-placed question, one Thor had yet to think of, to realize for himself. His little brother was standing before him a grown man, had been a grown man for eons, yet he insisted on protecting him, coddling him. He had yet to understand that this sentiment was one of the underlining issues in their unstable relationship.

Even now Thor did not understand why Loki would protest, that the inequality his brother perceived was prime reasoning for his hostility. Instead he stepped closer, eyes softening as he gazed at his young brother. "Then at least allow me to know you are doing well, and that you are unharmed… I fear for you, Loki. You have lost something of yourself."

The dark-haired god allowed his brother near, just close enough to touch. He rest his hands upon Thor's chiseled chest, feeling his heart beating quick under his cool hands. Such a lovely feeling that he had missed so dearly. "I have lost myself, yes…" he spoke softly, eyes trailing up to meet those bright blue orbs made of stardust and light. Oh, how he loved those eyes. "But I have gained much in return. I have gained knowledge, wisdom. I have gained the truth, Thor."

Thor smiled briefly at the touch, reaching up to twirl a bit of his half-brother's hair, "And what is that truth, Loki? What is it that you have found here?" He queried, hoping at least now he could gain some information from his brother; insight into what he was thinking, his plans, and if there was even anything left between them besides hatred and rivalry.

And as he often did, Loki surprised him. "I have found myself anew. I have found my place in the cosmos, my destiny made reality." Hands slid upwards to drape themselves over Thor's shoulders, one feeling so inclined to cup the back of his neck lest he dare move away. "I have found I am not as I seem, that I am better and worse. I have found loathing in myself, worthlessness that must create worth. But…" he trailed off but a moment, eyes flicking downwards to take in those lips he'd missed so much, flicking upwards again as if to ask permission. "I have also found my love for you; a love that grows as quickly and painfully as my hatred, my contempt."

As his brother spoke Thor could not help but feel an unusual sense of confusion from his words. "You are acting strangely, Loki…" He murmured, eyes lowering themselves, as if giving him permission to do what he was thinking of doing. "Loathing yourself… But why, when I find you so dear?"

"How could I not?" Loki leaned in closer, eyes fluttering half closed as he nipped ever so slightly at Thor's warm, dry lips. Oh, how he'd missed them. "Do not pretend not to know why. Do not pretend I am your brother, son of Odin, when you know the truth of my parentage. I am Laufey's spawn, birthed from his womb. I am a monster." All this was said so quiet the god had to keep his breathing in check to hear. Loki sounded so true, so sure of himself. But laced inside that truth was pain, a sadness he refused to allow itself been witness by another's eyes. No one but Thor. No one but his brother.

Before Loki could speak anymore, before he could further degrade himself, insult himself in his presence, Thor carefully took those lips for his own, silencing Loki with a kiss. He seemed tense, nervous, a stark contrast to the usual bold and brash thunderer. But in the absence of his usual demeanor was a certain courage in facing his supposed enemy, the man he called 'brother' regardless of familial ties. "Brothers do not have to be related by blood, Loki." Thor reassured, pulling him close again, "That I have learned during my time here on Midgard… The man of iron and the green one call themselves brothers, yet they have only just met and are not related outside of their friendship. You and I… Are we not much the same way?"

Somehow the idea in itself hurt Loki. He voiced this as he draped his arms around Thor's neck and guided him closer. "I would have thought we were more than that…" More than friends, more than enemies, more than brothers. Lovers, through and through, regardless of what had been said, done in the past. They were each other's; soul mates, their other half's.

"I did not say we were not… Or is it that you wish us to be lovers and not brothers?" Thor's arms wrapped around Loki's slim waist, hugging him flush against his body. Loki's frame dressed in his leather and armor was pressed against Thor's, whom only wore a pair of cotton pajama pants and a flimsy t-shirt. Still even that felt like far too much separating them. The Asgardian thought to pull his brother to the bed so they could continue, but somehow he felt it better to wait for Loki to make the first move.

"I wish to kill you." There was a weighty pause, heavy and lengthy and desperately tense. Loki was so serious, expression hard. But his eyes were so calm, loving. In moments his face followed suit, softening into a warm and loving, almost sensual smile. "But not tonight…" he spoke barely above a whisper, his body pressing somehow even closer to his brother's. Loki drew him into yet another kiss, warm and demanding, nudging him towards the bed. As was custom during their shared times, Loki preferred to be dominated over dominance. He wanted Thor all over him, lips kissing him everywhere, to feel him deep inside him, rough and hot.

The Aesir gave a deep and breathy sigh. Loki's antics never did change; always twisted words and tricks on his mind. He had not changed in his time in isolation, his banishment from their shining home. For a moment Thor wondered who his brother was staying with, where he sought sanctuary during this troubled time where he was hunted and scorned indiscriminately… And why he never thought to let go of his grudge, all the wounds of old to heal so they could be together again.

These thoughts were for another time; Loki had come to him of his own accord with this wanton desire, this heavy _need_ within him, all geared towards his older brother. And just who was Thor to deny his precious younger sibling what he came for?

Thor pulled Loki towards the small bed, sitting first with Loki upon his lap. The mattress creaked in protest beneath their combined weight, and Thor could not help but laugh at how _juvenile_ this must look, like two teenagers having a tryst while their parents slept in the next room. It was like back in Asgard when they would sneak behind their father's back, sharing kisses and pleasured moments when the All-Father wasn't looking.

The two chuckled like little boys as they kissed, deep and warm. This was what they had both been missing, they realized. They had missed each other. But more than that, they had missed the passion, the warmth, the battles between the sheets. No, more. They had missed the tender embraces after the deed was done, the love and genuine happiness felt.

That, among other things, had brought Loki to Thor's door this night and not to another strangers in the shadows. Loki wanted, needed this now after living without it so long. He could not wait any longer.

The younger god pulled back only enough to look into Thor's eyes, lips just out of range as he addressed him. "Just as I remember you…" he muttered with a coy smile, the way his brows quirked making him seem so innocent just then.

The blonde chuckled, deep and rumbling, his hands snaking up to caress those soft lips that could form lies like none other. Slowly his touch slid down along his jaw, his neck, to his collarbone, before gently tugging at the button that held the shirt closed. "It almost feels like a century since I was last able to touch you, brother…" He muttered, leaning in once more to press his lips against that long, elegant neck, kissing and nipping softly. There was a reason almost all of Loki's outfits had a high collar…

That could not be more well proven tonight, it would seem, for the moment Thor's lips were upon him Loki mewled like the Jotunn in heat he was. Long, elegant fingers tangled in blonde locks, short fingernails scraping at sun-kissed flesh. He needed more than just these simple caresses and boyish, playful teasing. He needed action. He needed the gods lips all over his body, his sex buried deep within his own. "Aahn..You tease as if it has been longer… Why do you hesitate? We have time." he panted out through haggard breaths.

"It is because we have time that I hesitate." Thor snarked back, his hands already busying themselves with undoing the intricate belts and buttons of Loki's outfit. "You think that after this long I would want a "quickie"?" But it seemed that he had been encouraged by his brother's reactions, as his body was also beginning to feel the strain of the time limit Loki was suggesting.

"I never suggested that. Merely that I was able and willing to let myself be enjoyed until dawn's light." Pleased by Thor's willingness to cooperate Loki sat up, shrugging the coat off his shoulders and tossing it to the floor along with his armor. The bits of metal hit the floor with a loud clang and both men suddenly stilled, eyes glued to the sliding door across the room. Moments passed, their breath ragged as they waited in fearful anticipation of being interrupted, of a fight breaking out.

Luckily that never came and they both relaxed. Loki leaned in somewhat and offered his brother a coy, sheepish smile along with a shrug. 'My bad. All's well that ends well. Won't happen again', and so on. It was almost endearing seeing Loki like this. Like when they had been younger, just children, fooling around in their respective hiding places around the palace and surrounding gardens. In Thor's bedroom, on the balcony, under the great willow. So many fond memories.

With the danger past, Thor sought to continue their activities. His hands wandered with a purpose across his chest, fingers brushing his pert nipples, counting his ribs. As expected, Loki was still far too thin. Along with the dark circles around his eyes, it was clear the man had not been taking proper care of himself. The thunderer's brow furrowed with worry, his gaze lifting to meet Loki's once more. "I do wish you'd take better care of yourself, Loki…" He murmured before leaning in to press a kiss over his heart.

His kindness was met with a cool hand upon his cheek, the pad of his thumb stroking his stubble-beard tenderly. "I have far too much counting on my careful plans to worry about all that." The way Loki spoke; it was like he was already dying. Had he lost so much of himself in all of this, his fall from their father's graces, that it warranted such apathy towards his own condition? Perhaps there were other underlining reasons besides the monthly bleed that were the cause of Loki's visit.

Strong, muscled arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him so his abdomen was flush to Thor's chest while the man kissed and nipped at his pectorals. "There is nothing for your plans if you die before you are able to go through with them." He stated, quite bluntly, just before his teeth bit into one of the thin man's nipples.

Loki made to protest but his breath caught in his throat, only pleasured whimpers escaping those thin, red lips. As Thor worked, the Jotunn's thin fingers pulled at the blonde's shirt. He wanted it gone, wanted to feel the heat of his skin again. Thor was forced to part with him but a few moments as Loki tugged the soft sleeping t-shirt up and over his head, up his arms and tossing it to the floor. Now free to engage freely again Thor wrapped his strong, well-muscled arms around his little brother. Lips were locked and explored in their passion filled embrace, little moans and sensual nibbles being fed into the exchange.

Yes.

This was what he wanted. This was what he had missed. Warmth, desire, passion… Love.

Things quickly escalated from there, Thor feeling the need that Loki was already clearly exhibiting with his soft moans and keening mewls. Before Loki could get a proper grip on him, he was tossed unceremoniously onto the bed behind him, his brother quickly climbing atop, limbs pinning him in place. Without another word his throat and collar bone was attacked by rough, heated lips, Thor taking his precious time in tasting his brother's erogenous areas.

Loki muttered and shivered, feeding little noises into the rapidly heating air around them at each kiss and touch. He finally coaxed Thor to his lips, kissing him deep and warm. He tugged at his grip, which loosened only enough for the large, strong hands to join with his own long and slender ones. It was enough. With the smallest of twitters murmured into their kiss Loki guided Thor's hands down lower, to the laces of his pants. The large Asgardian grinned and untied them with a feverish pace. Once his work was complete he took his time in hooking his thumbs into the brim of the soft leather pants and dragged the slowly down, inch by inch. It was maddening, infuriating. The wait, the anticipation alone made Loki squirm.

"And you would chide me for my impatience…" Thor chuckled, the leather of Loki's breeches being slid agonizingly slow down his rear, revealing his prize to his brother. As expected, the man preferred not to wear the briefs that Thor had taken to during his time on Earth, and with the pants gone all was revealed to him. The man gave yet another chuckle at the rosy pink of his younger brother's erect member that quirked in time with the beat of his heart. And just behind that, the slight glisten of fluids from Loki's secret; the proof of his existence as a Jotunn.

Thor inhaled deeply and the scent of sex and pheromones typical of Loki's heat filled his senses, the thin cotton barrier of his pajamas straining under his now very much awakened erection. With a grin his calloused hands ghosted over the man's cock, snickering when even that elicited a reaction from him.

Loki moaned low in his throat, back arching and blunt nails digging into the sheets. His legs opened wider, damn near fell open, the younger one so eager, body so ready for him. "I-it is only in …m-matters of so-…social standing I w-would scold you…" he miraculously got out through little mewls and gasps. Oh, what this man did to him. Thor's strokes became more vigorous, more purposeful.

Loki was begging in seconds. "Ah… Please… Please, taste it. Kiss me here..." He canted his hips upwards to bring his most precious piece of anatomy to Thor's attention. Their eyes locked, Loki's half lidded, haze thick in the bright blue orbs that looks the slightest shade of green in this light. "It missed you. Can't you see?" He wiggled his hips just a touch more, parting his thighs as far as he could. "It wants your touch."

Such vulgar pleas from his brother; Thor's feelings were mixed for them. As much as he wanted to have the man begging beneath him, it was strange to hear him being so _needy_. But oh, the groan his brother gave when he leaned in and kissed down his toned stomach, so slow it was almost cruel, pausing at his belly, the stubble of his chin brushing against Loki's waiting cock. "Does it? Do you share that sentiment, Loki?" He cooed. "Do you want me to touch you as your pretty little prick desires?" For being away so long, for denying him not only the happiness of seeing his sibling, but for denying him the pleasures of having him in arms, Thor would draw this out. He wanted to tease him until Loki could do little more than beg for him to take him, leave him an utter mess upon the sheets.

Those lips, so close. Oh, Odin's beard, he was dying just or the feel of them. He squirmed as Thor knew he would. "I want your painfully kind tongue inside me, Odinson. I want you tasting the deepest part of me." Such a request; filthy. Not befitting a son of Odin, a prince of his realm. More fitting for a whore.

Ah, but this was just as Thor remembered his brother. Always willing to do what was needed to get what he wanted, to achieve the desired end result. Had he said such things, used such words to sway their enemies? Had he spread those long, delicate thighs eagerly for the Chitauri leader for the promise of an army? Thor felt sickened at the thought.

He hastily shoved those thoughts aside, focusing solely on pleasing his brother, his lover, and perhaps even getting a bit of revenge in the process. Loki was here, Loki was at his mercy... Loki was _his_.

"...And what will you do in return, Loki?" Thor's lips hovered just an inch away from the very tip of Loki's cock, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. "Will you take what you want and flee, as you always have?" Those lips met the tip, a feather-light kiss on the hot skin before Thor's tongue flicked over it.

A little cry filled the air, hips bucked just the slightest. Loki was losing control; of himself, of his body, of the situation. No, he never did have control. He'd left that outside as he'd entered the tower, Thor's room. He played to Thor's tender side, played the martyr as he always did to get what he wanted. "Wh-... What would you have me do, _brother_...?" Brother. He emphasized the word in the slightest, wanting to get the man's attention, wanted it to grab him and take hold of his heart. He was trying so desperately to gain control, what with his trembling lips and pleading eyes.

Yet it seemed that it was Thor's term to be the merciless brother, the one that would use whatever means necessary to get what he wanted. And in this case, those means were his tongue on Loki. "A promise." He whispered before running his tongue from the tip of his erection down, stopping just before the dribbling entrance of Loki's inner sanctum. "A-anything!" he exclaimed, his body tensing and relaxing all at once. His cock twitched as Thor nuzzled it with the tip of his nose and Loki had to force himself not to buck, lest he be held down by the hips. He was beginning to resign himself to the fact that he was not going to gain any headway here. Still adamant about his pleasure, at least, he used the only means he had left; his wiles. "Name it, my love, and I shall do as you ask."

"Stay with me." Thor muttered, hands firmly upon his bony hips, his mouth mere centimeters from his prize. "Stay and allow me to help you, my brother..." Things had become too real, too fast. Thor was staring him down now, and in spite of their awkward positioning it seemed he was absolutely serious about his words. "I love you, Loki, so why not allow that? Allow me some time to make amends?"

Such a request... It almost hurt Loki to hear it. Almost. But the answer he knew he must give hurt more. "…I cannot." His eyes were on Thor's, staring deep and longing, needy. He reached out to brush long, slender fingers over his brother's lips, across his jaw to cup his cheek. "That is the one request I cannot abide. Please understand."

The look in Thor's eyes denoted his feelings on the matter, but he did not anger at his words, nor lose his temper at his touch. He simply lowered his gaze and returned his lips to his brother's member. "Then at least stay until daybreak. Allow me this night to hold you and share our passions until the sun rises upon Midgard."

Loki's hips twitched, a shiver ran up his back at the kiss. Still wanting him after all this time, even with no promise to remain, with a sure promise of mischief to come. Loki's heart hurt with the thought. Thor was too good to him. "I will stay at least till then. I can promise that."

Knowing they could have at least one night together, Thor's almost mischievous grin returned to his face. "If you can promise that, then I can promise to grant you the pleasure you so crave..." And without further ado, Thor's lips engulfed his member fully, rough lips against Loki's flushing skin as he sucked almost obscenely upon his engorged organ.

Loki sucked in a loud gasp as Thor took him in whole. Hands shot downwards and fingers tangled in thick blonde hair. This felt amazing. Wonderful. Just as he had remembered. Thor's mouth was hot and wet and he sucked him so sweetly that he felt he'd die just from the beauty of it. He whimpered his brother's name, canted his hips ever so slightly. It was all he could do to keep himself from wailing.

Thor pulled back with an obscene slurp, his lips pressed to the underside of his cock as he spoke. "Your voice will not carry well here." Each word reverberated against Loki's skin, sending little shocks of pleasure up his spine. "At least for tonight, I want to hear you cry out in abandon..." A seductive confession, but it really had been a great while since they could have a night like this, completely enthralled in on another, connecting their bodies in ways brothers naturally never should. "Agree to that and... I shall do as you wish."

Such a request. Loki felt he must have been dreaming to hear such a thing from Thor's lips. It hadn't been expected, not after so long. How could he deny him? "A-as you wish..." He wasn't sure what Thor was expecting from him. He wasn't a loud person naturally. Perhaps he expected to make him one by nights end.

Oh. How thrilling.

While some may seal a promise with a kiss, Thor took a decidedly different approach. His rough lips planted kisses down the underside of Loki's manhood, trailing to the base of the shaft before going further. He was meant with the scent of his brother's feminine sex, hot and already begging to be entered. But he wouldn't do that just yet; he wanted to make this last, enjoy the ride while he still could.

Just to see how Loki would react, Thor's tongue darted out to lap at a bit of fluid that escaped his entrance. The resulting gasp was almost embarrassing in its volume, as was the moan that followed. Loki writhed under the thunder god, his thighs quivering nearly as much as the well-loved sex receiving his brother's attentions. When had he become so sensitive, so easily submissive? He'd not had a heat like this for as long as he could remember. Perhaps there was more at work here than simple desire to copulate. Whatever the case was now, it would seem Thor would have his way with his brother's voice echoing off the walls of his painfully modern bedroom.

Thor's tongue continued to lave against his pussy, the scent of his brother's heat filling his senses, coating lips and the tip of his nose. His own cock was pulsing beneath the confines of the thin cotton, and he feared if it grew any more he would pop a seam. A hilarious image, one that caused Thor to laugh as he continued to enjoy his feast that was solely his brother.

The sudden puff of hot air from the brief chuckle cause Loki to jump, his inner muscled twitch and tighten. Oh, how it wanted this attention, wanted his brother. No one could ever satisfy him like Thor did. No one. Not his lovers nor estranged wife nor even himself. Nothing could compare to the bond they had, the level of mutual need and love.

Loki's hands finally left their resting places to travel downwards towards the heat and friction going on between his milky thighs. One hand took a firm grip on his own cock and with his bottom lip firmly wedged between his teeth Loki began toying with it. His other hand traveled further still, gently slipping past Thor's lips to his aid. Well versed fingertips sought out one of his own delicate folds and pulled gently, parting himself even further, guiding his brother downwards.

All the while those bright blue eyes had darkened green with desire, were watching Thor's every move. His whole body was trembling in anticipation of what would happen next.

Taking his brother's hint, Thor brought his hands up to spread him wide, fingers massaging against his soft folds as Loki stroked his cock in time with his own caresses. His tongue pressed further inside, devouring him from inside. An almost animalistic growl escaped his throat as he drank down man's sweet nectar as if it were fine warm mead. "Loki..." Groaned the thunderer, his eyes alight with his desires, "I want inside."

"Then take it..."Loki gasped out through his pleasure, fingers delicately toying with his foreskin as he spoke. Not once did their eyes lose that mutual gaze. Not once. "I-If you want it, then... you sh-all have it..." His words were broken with bliss, body shaking something fierce. He needed Thor, and now.

The blonde pulled back, sitting up on his knees as he stared down at Loki, his erection threatening to break through the fabric barrier of his pants. Without further ado he stripped them away, tossing them onto the floor along with Loki's discarded clothing. Bare for all to see, his brother crouched over him on all fours, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss.

He was pulled close in a second, wrapped with long arms and long legs around him. Loki returned the kiss, deep and with vigor„ wanting to taste himself on Thor's lips. The sweet, rich flavor was there and served to heighten his arousal, make his body crave his brother's all the more.

"How would you like it, Love?" Thor queried, nipping at his brother's lips, his throbbing cock pressed against Loki's entrance. "Would you like me to take it slow? Or..." He rolled his hips, the head of his member prodding him. "Would you prefer a more aggressive approach..."

The look on Loki's face was that of a drowning man. Then came the hot press of the Asgardians cock just barely brushing grazing his entrance. He moved to meet Thor's thrust, only to be held down. He whimpered and squirmed under him; no use. His older brother was too strong. He tried to reason with him, turning pleading eyes his way but he would have one of it. Thor was teasing him, testing him. It was almost too much. "How… However you wish it, Thor... Just please. Brother, please..." he begged, extending his neck to beg a kiss.

As malicious as the thought was, Thor thought Loki looked absolutely divine writhing beneath him in such a manner. His normally prideful brother was beside himself, desperate for a release... And who was he to deny him such?

Thor chuckled deep in his throat and quickly thrust in, burying himself to the hilt without a word of warning.

Regardless of better intention and regardless of godly poise, the shout that came from Loki's mouth was nothing short of monumental. His face twisted in an expression of unspeakable, nerve rattling pleasure. His whole body shook and thighs quivered as inner muscles of his tight, mid-warm tunnel squeezed around the sudden intrusion. Nails dug into flesh and arms tightened around their captor.

All the while Loki was in a pleasure-daze, wanting, nay, needing Thor so much more now that he had him. He swallowed thick, small Adam's apple bobbing as he found his voice, found control over it. "Move," he husked into his brother ear, squeezing him once more for good measure. "Move." The second time was much stronger, an order now. "Fuck me."

And who was Thor to deny his beloved brother?

As urgent as his demands, their pace began. Quick and rough, Loki having to cling to his brother's shoulders to maintain any grip on reality. At first his thrusts were erratic, filled with wanton need, but gradually they established a rhythm, Loki bucking his hips in tune with Thor's. Their bodies pressed together, Thor's long blonde locks draping over his brother, framing him in gold. Not once did the thunderer take his eyes from him, wanting to commit the look of absolute ecstasy to memory for eons to come.

The Jotunn was wrapped in utter bliss, warmth all around him, inside him. He could feel Thor's heart beating along with his; the god's hot, thick cock throbbing so vigorously he could easily feel it through the walls of his sex. He loved that feeling, knowing there was something warm and alive inside him. Sometimes, if he was lucky, though rare, Thor's heart would quicken to beat in time with his own. All was perfect then. Loki could truly feel as though there were one; one being, whole and perfect.

He pulled Thor impossibly closer, somehow, though how he did not know, and whispered into his ear that he wanted to go slow. Thor was inside him now. All was well. They could take their time now, bask in the glow of love and sex, enjoy the company they had not been able to keep for so long.

With a grunt Thor complied, using every ounce of self-control within his being to will himself to calm down, to slow his almost frantic pace. Loki was just so tight around him, his very body begging for more, but his words would override this need, and so to please him wholly, Thor clutched his precious brother to his chest and thrust into him slow and steady. Somehow it was even more intimate this way, their bodies connected in ways brothers should never be, and lovers should always. With fingers tangled in his long dark-hair, his lips whispering sweet words into his ear, Thor diligently rolled his hips to bring his love the utmost pleasure.

It was more than deeply appreciated by Loki, who keened and mewled with every little buck of the man's hips. There were kisses shared, warm and tender, tongues tasted and lips nipped. Loki cocked his hips every time they moved in their mutual rhythm, helping Thor rub against that wonderful cluster of nerves inside him that dragged out a slow burst of sparks up his spine and center in his scheming brain. Pleasure in its most beautiful form; raw, absolute. Perfect.

"Loki..." Thor grunted, the grip on his thighs becoming tighter, his jaw clenched. Loki's hips were wrenched up as Thor drove deeper and deeper into his inner sanctum, burying himself to the hilt. There wasn't much time left. He bit and kissed at his brother's neck, thoroughly marking him his pale skin.

Blunt little nails racked down the Asgardians back, leaving long trails of reddened, sweat-slicked skin. Loki was close. He could feel his inner walls twitching and tightening around Thor's throbbing manhood, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. The bite was what did it, a rough suck following. Those inner muscled clamped down at an odd thrust and it was all over. Loki groaned as he came, clinging to his brother's shoulders as his fluids rushed around Thor's cock in a small flood while his walls fluttered. His body spasmed, thighs twitching as he finally relaxed, taking in the warm glow of his post release.

Miraculously, his erection still lay un-quenched and hard on his lower belly, not yet expelled and satisfied. With a tired smile Loki looked up at his brother, whom had pulled back just enough to see the beautiful expression on the younger's face as he reached apex. That face had softened now but in his eyes was a challenge. It would seem he was more than ready for another bout.

And oh, did Thor _love_ a challenge.

He leant down and captured his lips, reaching one hand to grasp his still hardened cock. "You are beautiful when you are lost in the throes of ecstasy, brother..." Thor all but growled, giving him a firm stroke, his own cock still buried deep inside, anxiously waiting its release.

A small gasp escaped the devilish Jotunn's lips, a little moan following it. Challenge accepted. He clamped down on his brothers seated cock, forcing his movements onward, gradually picking up speed. Thor choked out a throaty groan, hooking one arm beneath his brother's waist, hoisting him up so he sat upon his lap. And there the motions continued, Loki being bounced upon his brother's lap like a child playing horse, one hand on his hip, the other on his pulsing cock. Now with this new angle Loki was entered even more deeply, a feat in itself. The Jotunn wailed with the sudden motion, instinctively cocking his hips forward with each downward thrust. He held on for the ride with hands grasping his brother's shoulders, little noises escaping his mouth with each movement they made in unison.

"Do you like it, Loki?" Thor groaned as he thoroughly fondled Loki's weeping cock. Stroking, pumping, squeezing... All while his lips busied themselves by attacking the shell of his brother's ear, leaving even more marks upon his skin.

"Ah… Nn—… Thor, I… I can't... I'm—" He lost himself in his little mewls of pleasure, each thrust, each movement driving him closer and closer to abyss. The feel of it was overwhelming now, drowning him, his very senses. He did not hold out much longer.

Within moments of his little plea Loki's body got the better of him and his mind was thrown into limbo as he apexed dually. With a final little cry, a startled gasp he tensed, nails biting into the skin of Thor's shoulders as he went rigid. He threw his head back, face twisting into the most beautiful look of overtaking pleasure. It was then with the sight of his beautiful younger brother lost in glorious euphoria did Thor finally meet climax himself. Grunting, he called the other man's name as he spent his seed deep within Loki's tightening sanctum, filling him to the brim.

Their movements slowed to a halt, Thor's arms slung around Loki, holding him close as they both fluttered down from the high of orgasm. Chests heaving, breath hot against the other's neck, and yet oh so content with it all in spite of the mess.

As the breathless pants died down the two pulled away from each other just the slightest bit, just enough to look at each other. Loki was smirking hazily with what could only be descried as a 'dreamy smile' on his lips. Thor could not help but chuckle, which in turn made his brother do the same. Finally Loki spoke, the smile fading only a little. "That was well worth the danger in coming here," he said not much above a whisper, as if his own voice would destroy the calm that had built up around them. In response, their lips met again in a tender kiss. But there was sadness in Thor's touch, and it showed upon his tranquil features. "You could stay, Loki. I could shelter you here, and no one would harm you..."He whispered, almost sounding mournful as he plead with his brother. "You would not have to run anymore..."

Loki's expression turned loving, kind. He raised a hand to cup the back of his lover's neck, fingers running along the flesh of his shoulder and neck as he did. So much like what Thor always did with him. This was theirs and theirs alone. No one could take these simple touches that meant so much from them.

No one but Loki himself.

"I must go," he said with a sweet kind of pain in his eyes, his voice. "I will always need to run from something, Thor. Whether it'd be your Avengers, our enemies, or even yourself, I must run and plot for another day. This is the hand I was dealt, my destiny written long before either of us were born."

"Loki..." The grip around the pale man's waist tightened, the look in Thor's eyes nothing short of pained. "It does not have to be so. Just as I changed so can you..." Mimicking the action Loki just performed, Thor cupped his brother's cheek, blue eyes begging. "We can fix this... together..."

A cool finger was pressed to his lips, effectively shushing him. "No, do not, Thor," Loki begged quietly, breathlessly. Thor knew this tone. Loki was hurting just as much as he but was refusing to give into it. His brother was so strong. So much more so than himself. It was nothing physical, nothing of brute force like him, but of inner passion, fire and pain. Loki could take any emotional turmoil thrown at him and bury it, keep it locked up and let it burn slow. He was not brash and quick to expel his anger as Thor did. He used it, fed off it. But every time he let it out into the open for his brother to see he would show Thor the tears he would show no one else.

"Do not do this to me, Thor. This is the way it must be." He insisted upon this, eyes now brightened to blue once more pleading as his words did, gazing deep into those of his lovers. "We have both changed, my love. You for better, myself for worse. But it is who I am now, who I must be. You left me and I will never be the same again."

"I did not leave you!" Thor's voice rose as he defended himself, no longer worrying if he would be heard. Let the others know his brother, his lover, was here in their stronghold. Let them judge him, for he did not care anymore. He just wanted Loki back, and the tears pricking at the edges of his bright blue eyes denoted such. "I searched for you, mourned your absence, missed my dearest brother..." Strong arms pulled him flush against his chest and Loki became acutely aware that they were still connected in the most intimate way. "Why can you not allow me to make amends for my actions, so we may be together again?"

"Because I cannot!" Loki finally snapped at him, pushed out of his arms. He dislodged Thor's now limp cock from his body and slid from his lap. Semen slowly dribbled from inside him, his innards sore and bleeding slightly from stress. Seems he'd tightened once more since their last encounter. Wonderful. "..Shit," Loki cursed under his breath and crawled from the bed to retrieve his discarded clothes.

Thor caught him around the wrist, stopping him from retreating just yet. "Loki, please... If you will not allow yourself redemption, will you not at least stay with me until dawn as you said you would?" He asked, his voice almost begging again. The fear, the loneliness that swam in Loki's eyes was reflected in his brother's own gaze. Thor truly missed his brother...

Loki could not, in good conscience, leave him like this. Hate him as he did, Loki still desperately loved his brother. It was what made him agree to stay. He rested his back against Thor's muscled chest, sighing lightly at the missed warmth. Thor was not the only one longing to be in the arms of their dear brother. It was that very brother that suffered with him. "As you wish, but no more talk of this. I wish to enjoy what little time we have left."

"As you wish... Just promise that you will return eventually?" Thor wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, nuzzling his stubbled cheek against Loki's smooth one. Deeply he breathed his scent, exhaling in a sigh. He would relish this for tonight, and lose himself in the arms of his brother. "Please?"

A cool hand rested upon the blonde's stubbled cheek, Loki's own nuzzling him warmly. "If you would wish it, then I will give you my word." But what was the word of a trickster, a lie-smith who dealt in half-truths and falsities? Well, they would just have to wait and see.

Loki allowed himself to be guided back to the bed through the darkness to lay with his brother in his warm embrace. They lay there for hours, taking in each other's scents, the feel of skin on skin and the city lights of Manhattan.

When Thor woke the next morning he did so late. His window was cracked open slightly and Loki was gone, all traces missing. It felt like a dream, distant yet somehow so vibrant. He could almost feel his skin still upon him, almost feel his subtle warmth. The sweet scent of winter and their mixed love scents was all that proved last night had been real. Smiling lightly Thor remembered the promise Loki had made, that he would return. For him, that was enough.


End file.
